The present invention relates generally to the production of bent glass sheets and, more particularly, to an improved method of and apparatus for bending specially configurated glass sheets.
Bent sheets of glass are commonly used as glazing closures in vehicles such as automobiles and the like. It is often desirable to shape or form the glass in a manner to carry out styling features found in the adjacent sheet metal components in order to create the appearance of unity between the glass and the sheet metal. For example, in a recent proposed design, it is desirable to provide an automotive backlight having inturned side portions extending into the side surfaces of the vehicle and a main body portion having a so-called "S" shape or reverse bend for gradually merging at its upper and lower ends into the roof line of the vehicle as well as the deck lid, respectively. The attainment of such shapes is virtually impossible with conventional gravity type and press type bending molds. While the modified press ring disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 1,174, filed Jan. 5, 1979, functions admirably in effecting a reverse bend, it cannot, of itself, repeatedly impart the desired complex, irregular shape described above.